Lindy Harlaown
| voices = }} is the mother of Chrono Harlaown, as well as Fate Testarossa Harlaown (through adoption) after A's. In the early series, Lindy is the captain of the Administrative Bureau vessel Arthra and helps the main characters whenever they need more firepower or technical support. Appearance Lindy bears a striking resemblance to from the series. Personality Lindy appears as a kind person and is understanding of human emotion, priding herself on being a good judge of character. She enjoys drinking green tea with much sugar (and sometimes cream) added, which is ironic given her appreciation of Japanese culture, which normally does not. While Lindy does shock Nanoha Takamachi with this practice, she has apparently influenced Mariel Atenza and in turn, Ginga Nakajima to try it. Her husband Clyde Harlaown was killed in the penultimate Book of Darkness incident in 0054, eleven years before the start of the original series. In Nanoha Lindy sends Chrono to investigate the Jewel Seed incident in after Nanoha and Fate's fight in the previous episode sets off one of the Jewel Seeds. Chrono fails to capture Fate, but Nanoha and Yuuno Scrya are brought aboard the ship, where she explains the purpose of the Lost Logia to them. She allows Nanoha and Yuuno to cooperate as long as they stay with the Arthra crew and follow their orders. Lindy becomes concerned for Fate at this time, noting that she's young enough that she should be staying at home and relying on her mother. When Fate tries to extract the last six Jewel Seeds from the sea, expending a considerable amount of energy to do so, Lindy decides to wait and capture her when she is weakened. Nanoha intervenes to help her, wanting to communicate her feelings to her, and her attempt results in her splitting the Jewel Seeds with Fate and making a significant impression on her. Lindy reprimands Nanoha and Yuuno for disobeying orders, but decides not to punish them this time because they have done well. After Nanoha defeats Fate, Lindy sends in her enforcers to capture Presea Testarossa after knowing her location, asking Nanoha to take the captured Fate to her room so she will not have to see her mother being arrested. Presea defeats the enforcers almost instantly, reveals to Fate the cruel truth about her origins, and prepares to attempt a dimensional transfer with the Jewel Seeds Fate has collected. Lindy suppresses the dimensional distortion while Nanoha and Yuuno go to seal the power source, and Chrono goes to capture Presea. The mission succeeds with help from Alph and Fate, and Presea falls to her apparent death as the Garden of Time collapses. In Sound Stage 03 after the main events of the series, Lindy becomes Fate's legal guardian, and considers proposing adopting her, but realizes that Fate has not completely resolved her issues with her own mother. She allows Fate to keep in touch with Nanoha via video letters, as Fate is unable to contact other people in "real time" while she is on trial. During a party to celebrate the anniversary of Fate making a contract with Alph, allows Fate to see Nanoha's magical fireworks, claiming that the video has a slight delay and is not "real time". In A's Lindy Harlaown takes charge of the Book of Darkness case, and as the Arthra is being refitted with the Arc-en-ciel, has herself, Chrono, Fate, and Amy Limietta stay in an apartment in Nanoha's neighborhood to protect her while her Linker Core regenerates after her first battle against the Wolkenritter. Lindy is away testing Arthra when the Wolkenritter are spotted in episode 7, forcing Amy to take command. During the final battle, she activates the Arc-en-ciel and destroys the corrupted Defense Program of the Book of Darkness. Lindy appears often as a background character in , mostly helping Nanoha and Fate (and later Hayate) start their careers in the Bureau. Between A's and StrikerS , A's Sound Stage 03, , and StrikerS Sound Stage M expand on what happens to the characters between A's and its sequel, StrikerS. Lindy accompanies Nanoha when she tells the entire truth about her activities as a mage to her family. In A's Sound Stage 03, she plans on moving permanently to the residence::Uminari City, residence::Earth for the sake of Fate's education. Fate also officially accepts her adoption offer in a flower-watching party in April 0066.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03. In late 0066, Lindy retires from her Arthra captain position and transfers to the Adminstrative Bureau Main Office,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Starter Book. working under the General Affairs Department.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection. In 0069, Fate assumes the guardianship for Erio Mondial.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage M The StrikerS, track 2. However, since Fate is too young to officially do so, Lindy becomes his legal guardian. In StrikerS Lindy, currently the of the Main Office, is one of Riot Force 6's main benefactors. In StrikerS Sound Stage 02 (ep.14.5 equivalent), Fate calls Lindy for advice on parenting, worrying that her children hide their troubles like she once did, but Lindy reassures her that they are seeking to become stronger. In , Lindy calls Fate, hoping to see her and meet Vivio during the press conference, but Fate tells her that she has work and Vivio will be staying at the dormitories. During this scene, Fate tells Vivio about both her mothers, referring to Lindy as the one who raised her and is still doing so. Alternate continuities Lyrical Toy Box Lindy is one of the oldest legacy characters of the franchise, as she originated in the appears in::Lyrical Toy Box, the prototype scenario of MGLN. In that version, however, she was a miniature winged fairy who gives Nanoha Raising Heart. Unlike in the Lyrical Nanoha continuities where she holds the rank of Admiral, she is instead Chief Administrative Officer (最高行政官) of Midchilda in LTB. She and Chrono are mother and son as well in this continuity. Movie Lindy appears in , , and . In The MOVIE 2nd A's, Durandal is kept by Lindy instead of Gil Graham, who does so in the primary continuity. In , Lindy having a conversation with Momoko Takamachi at Midori-ya about Nanoha's future. Portable Lindy only appears briefly in as a non-playable character. Brave Duel is one of the shopkeepers of Hobby Shop T&H, along . Powers Lindy's battle style as a mage is . When she attempts to suppress the dimensional distortion caused by Presea using the Jewel Seeds, she gains four green wings from the mana provided by Arthra not absorbed into her body. This seems to be a reference to her role as a fairy companion for Nanoha in Triangle Heart 3 ~Lyrical Toy Box~. In the movie continuity, Lindy is also seen casting transport-type and binding spells. She also activates Durandal in . Spells Gallery References Category:Characters